Fading, Falling, Forgetting
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: It was an online relationship, that turned into something else.
1. He Woke Up From Dreaming

_Myspace Messages;_

**Jul 29, 2008 3:37 AM**

**Flag** as **Spam **or **Report Abuse** ?

**Help:** Flag

Message If you get a message that is spam (someone trying to sell you something, get you to look at their profile, or redirect you to another website), click the 'Spam' button to notify us. If the email is not spam, but is abusive in nature (cyberbullying, inappropriate content, or another matter), click on 'Abuse'. You can then let us know what type of abuse the message is. Thanks for your help in moderating MySpace Mail!

**To:**

Lilly in Wonderland

**From:**

Jonas Brothers

**Subject:**

hey.

**Body:**

Hey, Lilly.

I feel like we haven't talked in a while, but I know we've both been busy, and I'm just about never on. I wanted to check in to see how you're doing, and such, cause, well, I dunno. Its polite, I suppose, and we're friends.

Tour's ok. Shows pass by. I'm finding myself crying more. Every few days, but, its not cause I'm depressed again, I promise. Its amazing to see everyone out in the crowds, and how the my brothers and my songs have affected them. It makes me so happy, and its so inspiring.

To be honest, I'm really getting tired of myspace. I don't have any much way of finding out which myspaces are real, and which aren't, so I just... gave up trying to sift through them, and now I've no choice but to accept all friend requests unfortunately. Its a bother, the posers, the stalker fans. No offense, but I haven't actually seen you in person, and you don't have pictures or anything up, so I'm not quite sure if you're not a stalker or anything either. Whether you are or not doesn't matter to me, though, and I'd rather not find out, cause I like talking to you.

I'm not sure whats going on with me lately, though. Everything that happened with Hannah seems to be blowing up in my face since her new record came out, and its annoying. I'm convinced 7 things isn't about me, because my friends were never jerks to her, but then again, the music video points otherwise. I'm sorry to bring this up, I know you're a fan, but its bothering me. Whats scary is that, I know she's had other boyfriends since me, like that one guy with those pictures, and the guy from the movie, I guess, but, I don't know how I feel about it. I don't want her back, but, its the things her songs are saying that... I don't know. I'm not sure what I'm thinking. Like I said, I don't know what's going on with me lately.

Kevin's worried about me. Joe is too, but Kevin's always been more of the protective one, and now, he's worried about how I've acted in the past week or two. I don't like worrying him, but, sometimes its hard to act like everything is ok.

I suppose some of the crying isn't just from fans.

I don't think I'd call it depressed. I promise, Lilly. I really have tried to keep my head up since what happened a bit ago, and since we talked about it. I get what you said, and I'm trying, I promise, but, I still can't help but be really confused as to where my life is going. I never did say thank you for talking to me that one time. It really helped. It did.

I guess, as I complete this lengthy message of feelings and obscure emotions, I just have to remember what you said, and keep it in mind when I get like this.

I'm sorry this was really whiny and lame, but I can't quite talk to my brothers about this stuff, cause Kevin will worry to much, and Joe can't sit still for more than five minutes, so, I hope you don't mind if I message you every once and a while like this. You're really good with advice, Lils. You are.

And, again, after the fourth I'm sorry, I am, and I'll leave you now. I gotta go do something but sit on the computer, I suppose.

We're in North Carolina today, I think. I'd check, but nobody's really around. I hope its a nice show. I hope I don't cry again.

Thanks,

Nick

* * *

I'm not quite sure what I think of this yet.

Its supposed to be Nick messaging a normal girl on myspace who he'd been talking to over a few weeks. This girl is Lilly Truscott.

I might continue if you guys like it enough. It could be real story, or more of these messages. Like, back and forth, myspace comments and messages. Maybe IM too. Oh, I like that idea. Yeah, I probably will continue this like that, if you guys want it. I'm sorry for the new story, but, I dunno.

Do you like it?

Hate it?

**Well, either way, please, review.**

-Emilie


	2. Even Though She doesn't Believe In Love

I was super super happy you guys liked this story!!

I like writing it, so I'm just gonna write as much of it so that I can be like... finished with it, and then just keep posting. I really need work on finishings stories...yeah.

I have 25 unfinished stories right now, and that seriously bothers me. I'm gonna try to work on certain stories at different times. The older ones with more chapters first then the new ones until I have no stories still going, then I'll do like... two at once, cause I'm a bit over my head with stories...so..yeah...

SO, hopefully that works out.

Woo!

Love you guys!!

Please, please, please review! If i get alot of reviews, I know that your reading, otherwise I feel like I'm writing for nobody, so... please review!!

-Emilie

* * *

--

**Jul 29, 2008 8:51 AM**

**Flag** as **Spam** or **Report Abuse** ?

**Help: Flag**

Message If you get a message that is spam (someone trying to sell you something, get you to look at their profile, or redirect you to another website), click the 'Spam' button to notify us. If the email is not spam, but is abusive in nature (cyberbullying, inappropriate content, or another matter), click on 'Abuse'. You can then let us know what type of abuse the message is. Thanks for your help in moderating MySpace Mail!

**To:**

Jonas Brothers

**From:**

Lilly in Wonderland

**Subject:**

RE: hey.

**Body:**

Hey, Nick.

I'm sorry that you haven't been feeling well. I've been down a lot lately too. I can honestly say, that I'm so sick of boys.

No offence, but, you guys suck.

I've been dumped four times in the past MONTH. Isn't that awful? I must be pretty damn ugly. I guess, I dunno. Maybe I'm just... not right for them. I dunno. I can't say I think I'm hideous, but, I'm not as pretty as my friend. She's really pretty, and she gets any guy she wants. I'm really jealous of her, like, all the time. Oh, did I mention she's also famous?!

I can't tell you much about it, but my best friend is secretly a pop star. She's in disguise when she's performing and stuff, but a school and whatever, she's all normal. Can you believe that?! It drives me completely insane that she can just get whatever she wants, whenever she wants, and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Uhg.

And you know what's worse? She brags about it constantly. Earlier this year, I asked her to record a version of one of her songs for my mom's birthday, and she made me record it, and by the end of the fiasco, I had sung awfully in front of the entire school. It was... terrible. I embarrassed myself in front of the entire 9th grade, and now everyone thinks I can't sing.

I can too sing. Really. I'm not tone def what so ever, but I was nervous when I was recording, and nervous when I performed, and... I... I... well, I don't know.

I get nervous around her. It's just the fact that she can't just accept that's someone else is good at doing something. Its just... ridiculous. I wish that I was brave enough to stand up to her. I wish I was confident enough to sing well in front of a crowd. I wish people could see me as Lilly, instead of just... the side kick.

Because that's what I am;

A side kick.

Please don't cry, Nick. You really are such an inspiration to all these people. And me. I understand why your crying, but, it still hurts me.

I need to know your gonna be ok. I need to know that your gonna do what it takes to be ok. Because I... I don't mean to sound like a dumb fan girl who has no right to be saying this, but your sort of my best friend. You mean so much to me, and I can't take you being so upset.

Along with that, I think you should think of something that would make you happy. Like... something you could do to make yourself happier. I think in the long run, it could really help you.

I'd like to meet you, but I don't have nearly enough saved up for concert tickets. I think we'll meet someday, when the time is right.

When it comes to your brothers, you just have to remember to trust them. Even if Kevin worries to much, I think its just because he cares about you. So does Joe. I've never even met you, and I know that. I don't want you to keep this inside. I think you should tell them about everything you tell me. It might help to get the opinion of someone who's known you since forever.

I really care about you, Nick, and I hope you feel better.

Thanks,

Lilly

PS; You were adorable on the DC Games.

--

**Aug 4, 2008 1:03 AM**

**Flag** as **Spam** or **Report Abuse** ?

**Help: Flag**

Message If you get a message that is spam (someone trying to sell you something, get you to look at their profile, or redirect you to another website), click the 'Spam' button to notify us. If the email is not spam, but is abusive in nature (cyberbullying, inappropriate content, or another matter), click on 'Abuse'. You can then let us know what type of abuse the message is. Thanks for your help in moderating MySpace Mail!

**To:**

Lilly in Wonderland

**From:**

Jonas Brothers

**Subject:**

RE:RE: hey

**Body:**

Hey, Lilly.

I decided on something that would make me happy. Unfortunately, its something I can't get.

Its just to be a normal kid for once.

I told my mom that I wanted to go to Public school when we break from touring for filming, and she laughed. Then I told her I was serious, and she just frowned.

"Nick, I think we should be realistic about this." Was what she said.

I have to find a way to get to public school so that nobody will bother me because I'm Nick Jonas. You've no idea how happy that would make me.

I'll figure it out, I guess.

Lilly, I don't think of you as a side kick. To me, you're just my best friend. Yeah, I said it. You are my best friend. You understand me more than anyone else, and you mean a lot to me too.

I'm sorry about your friend being such a jerk to you. I hope that some day you can stand up to her, even if she seems intimidating now.

I really, really hope we can meet soon. You do know, since I'm in the band, I can just invite you to the show. You don't need tickets. Where do you live? We can meet at the closest show to you. I really want to meet you, Lilly.

I think your probably brunette. I think your much to smart to be a blonde. And you probably have... blue eyes. Yes. Most definitely blue. You sound like you have blue eyes. I always found that blue eyes are really honest, but mysterious at the same time. Hannah had ugly grey eyes, but I bet yours are beautiful.

Sorry I have to cut this short, but I really should go practice before bed.

Goodnight, Lilly

Thanks,

Nick

PS. Thanks. J

--

I sent the message and stumbled out of my bunk. I heard Kevin and Joe in the back of the bus, and walked back to see them. Kevin was lying on the couch, strumming random chords, and Joe was straightening his hair. I stared at him, and that when it struck me like Joe's bat on the Nick J show.

"Joe, can you straighten my hair?!" I asked, excitedly. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't tease me, Nick." He said annoyed. He always asked to straighten my hair to see what it would look like, and I ususally said no.

"I mean it. I really want you to straighten my hair." I said, seriously. Joe and Kevin looked to me shocked.

"Wait... really?" Joe asked. I nodded. "Um... ok..." He said shrugging. He finished up his own hair and sat down on the couch. I sat down on the ground near him and he began pulling at my hair. I moaned and groaned through the entire process, but by the end I was completely different. Kevin had dozed off, and he woke when Joe cried 'EUREKA!' when it was all finished, not a curl in sight. Kevin fell off the couch when he jumped. He looked at me shocked.

"Nick?" He whispered, his voice totally on edge. I nodded and his eyes widened. "Whoa... you look... whoa..." He mumbled. I turned to Joe, confused. Joe burst into laughter, and buckled over from it. He pointed and laughed.

"Hahahah! You're an emo kid! AHAHAH!" He cried. I glared at him, but I don't think he saw it from under my hair, because it covered my eyes thoroughly.

"Gimme a mirror." I ordered. Kevin grabbed Joe's straightening mirror and handed it to me. I held it up to my face and gasped. "What the..." I mumbled. My hair was thin, straight and it fell into my face, and I swear, I looked nothing like I should. In any consolation, I did look like an emo kid.

Suddenly, my mom appeared. She looked at me and gave me a confused look. I pulled my hair out of my face and looked at her.

"Mom, see? It could work!" She sighed.

"Nicholas, sweetie, you aren't still going on about this public school thing, are you?" She asked.

"Oh, come on, mom! It could totally work!! A new name, some color contacts and some glasses, a new style and a hat! Please, Mom, I really, really wanna do this!" I cried out. She looked at me and sighed.

"Well..." She stared. I grinned and moved closer. "You'd have to keep up with your studies, and filming every day after school and on Saturdays, and for concerts too..." I grinned.

"Is that a yes?"

"And the rule is all A's or no more public school if its to much to handle..."

"I'm taking this as a yes!!" I cried out and I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back and let go.

"Alright, boys, to bed, all of you. Nicholas, when we get to the hotel, you have to take a shower to wash out your hair to get your curls back."

"Ok, mom." I said smiling, and I ran off to my bunk.

There would be no whining. I'm going to be a normal kid.

--


	3. Forgive Me, I'm Trying To Find

Woo! Two updates in one day! Its like... wow. I just realized I hate all gift giving holidays. Ironic.

Well, woo!

So, last night at dinner, my mom was talking about the Jonas brothers, and she compared Joe Jonas to Marlon Brando because she thought he had a speech impediment, and I swear, I sat there laughing for about an hour.

So, I decided that the POV's would ONLY be Nick and Lilly, and its the author of the last viewed message. Like, last chapter it went Lilly's message, then Nick's then Nick's POV.

And again, WOO!

Please, Please review!!

Love you guys!

-Emilie

* * *

**Aug 23****rd****, 2008 7:10 PM**

**Flag** as **Spam** or **Report Abuse** ?

**Help: Flag**

Message If you get a message that is spam (someone trying to sell you something, get you to look at their profile, or redirect you to another website), click the 'Spam' button to notify us. If the email is not spam, but is abusive in nature (cyberbullying, inappropriate content, or another matter), click on 'Abuse'. You can then let us know what type of abuse the message is. Thanks for your help in moderating MySpace Mail!

**To:**

Jonas Brothers

**From:**

Lilly in Wonderland

**Subject:**

RE:RE:RE: hey.

**Body:**

Hey, Nick.

To be honest, unless you planned on putting on a blonde Jake Ryan-ish wig and calling yourself something else... I wouldn't count on it.

That was a joke. Please don't do that. Ha-ha.

I guess you could try it without any kind of disguise, and just deal with the famous thing. Speaking of Jake Ryan, he went to my school and did that. Oh... well, it didn't exactly go over well. Oh, I live in Malibu, by the way. Which, yeah, means the shows closest to here have passed. Don't worry, Nick. We'll meet. I promise.

Oh, and, actually, I am a blonde. The cliché that blondes are all dumb was probably nailed into your mind from Hannah, right? Wow, that was mean. Oh, well. I'm blonde, and I get straight A's. Oh, and I do have blue eyes. They aren't grey-blue like you said they weren't. They're more of a deep blue with green and gold sparkles, as my ex-boyfriend put it the other day.

Yeah, I got dumped again.

I think I should just give up on the male population all together and start liking girls. Well... I guess girls are worse than guys sometimes, so maybe that's a bad idea. Oh! I could be by myself! Reproduce asexually. Oh, whatever. Boys it is. No matter how much they obviously don't like me.

My school starts soon, here. On August 25th. Isn't that obscenely early? I know, right? Well, school will start and I'll be sucked back into the normality that is Public school. I suppose this year won't be so bad. I'm a sophomore, and that means I have the same teachers as last year. In our school, they have a complete set of teachers for 9th and 10th, and then 11th and 12th, which means I have to deal with all of my old insane teachers. There's one, his name is Mr. Correlli, and all he does is obsess over teen celebrities and eat things and talk in weird accents. It's so bizarre. Then there's Miss Kunkle, oh, god... she's a pain in the... One time, when my friend was having trouble remembering the material, she made up a dance, and then during the test, Miss Kunkle sent her to the principal's office! And she gives everyone detention all the time, and then there's the gym teacher whose husband spends all his time in the bathroom, and she says he's hiding from her, and I can see why! Oh, and Miss Espinosa? Uhg! She's out Spanish teacher and a bitch! She's super, super 'hot' as all the guys say cause she's got a thin waist, a big but and huge boobs, and she wears totally revealing tops! It so annoying because all the boys do is fawn over her!

It also means I have to deal with my class mates too. There are a few cool people, like my friend Oliver, who's the biggest donut on earth, but he's been my best friend since kindergarten, so, what can you do? But, other than him, there aren't many cool people. There's saint Sarah, who's bent on saving the world and everything in it, and then there's Becca, who's Oliver's ex, but still pretty cool. Then there's Jackson, my friend's brother, who's actually pretty obnoxious, but... you know, no biggie. Then there's Matt, who's this skater guy who dumped me, and Lucas, who cheated on me, and David, who stood me up, and then a guy named Josh who didn't tell me we were broken up, and then Mike, who just dumped me in the middle of class and—

I'm just listing ex-boyfriends, aren't I? I'll stop.

Wow, I gotta go.

I hope your feeling great!

Byes,

Lilly

PS. I can't wait to meet you.

--

I closed my computer and sighed. I looked up in the mirror, and saw my black mid back wig and I flipped it over my shoulder and tugged at my shirt. I wasn't in my normal weird clothing. Just a black pleated mini and a t-shirt and converse with a whole bunch of bracelets. I heard the doorbell and ran downstairs.

I was going to a big radio concert. A whole bunch of bands were playing, as well as Hannah.

After a while, I was standing there watching Boys Like Girls play and when they ended, of course Hannah was on next. And nowhere to be seen. The stage manager, Ben came up to me at this point.

"Lola, where is she?!" he asked, alerted.

"I don't know she ran off..." I said nervously. Ben groaned and looked around. He grabbed an exceedingly shiny black acoustic guitar and handed it to me.

"Stall!" He ordered, and walked off.

I gasped.

Stall?

I was soon pushed onstage by some other stage hands and set up in the middle of the stage, sitting on the steps with a mic stand positioned and the guitar in my hands. I sighed.

Come on, Lilly. Remember what Nick says. You can do it.

I smiled and looked at the crowd.

"Hey, guys, how you doing tonight!?" I asked excitedly. The crowd cheered, as to say, they were having fun. I smiled. "So... just checking, how many of you guys like the Jonas Brothers?!"

The crowd almost burst my ear drums. I smiled.

"Ok, so I learned this song, and I hope you guys like it while we wait for Hannah. I really, really hope they don't hate me for this..." I said quietly.

"I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You got me on my toes..."

I smiled and continued to the chorus, the crowd now going crazy and singing along.

"I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm trying' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby..."

"I fell  
So fast  
I can't hold myself  
Back..." I held up one finger for them to wait, and to listen to me for a second.

"Brown eyes,  
Black tux  
All by yourself, Can't get enough!"

The crowd laughed at my improvising of the boy's lyrics, changing them so they fit a girl.

"I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby..."

The crowd was insane By now. I just kept playing, having truly the time of my life.

"Walk in the room,  
All I can see is you,  
Starin' me down  
I know you feel it too."

I finished up the song gracefully.

"I'm sinking into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby..."

I started laughing as the crowd roared. I smiled.

"Sorry I don't have Big Rob!" I said, just before running off stage. I stopped to breathe, the squealed. I did a quick happy dance, before someone spoke up behind me.

"Um... that's my guitar..." They said in a kind, laughing voice. I smiled and spun around, only to have my smile fade once I saw who the voice belonged to.

None other than Kevin Jonas.

I gasped, and quickly handed it to him. It was just him and Joe, which kind of disappointed me because I could have met Nick in person. He smiled as I let go of his guitar.

"That was amazing. Its Lola, right?" Joe said grinning. I gasped to hard then, and started coughing.

"Oh my god, you saw that!!" I squeaked. They both nodded. I blushed so hard.

"Don't worry... you really did amazing." Kevin said. I blushed again, this time in modesty, not embarrassment.

"Thanks..." I said quietly. "Sorry for using your guitar. Ben, the stage manager, he just grabbed one and told me to stall."

"Not a problem. You didn't break it or anything, and guitars are meant to be played." He said courteously.

"I liked your substitution. The 'Brown eyes, black tux' thing. It was cool." Joe said in a kind, happy voice.

"Kind of on the spot. Half way, I figured it might be weird if I said 'high heels, red dress', so... I improvised." I said, shrugging.

"It worked well." Joe agreed.

"So... um... last time I checked there were three of you... where's Nick?" I asked, trying to find out where he was.

"Um...we don't know exactly. He went off that way." Kevin said pointing to a door.

The same door Hannah took. I gasped.

"Oh my god..." I whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm here with Hannah Montana. She went in that room!!" I squealed.

The next thing I knew, the three of us were opening the door to see Hannah and Nick in full lip lock.

And in a terrifying way, it broke my heart.

* * *

So, I learned how to play Burning Up, and those are my lyrics.


	4. Do You Feel My Heart Against Yours?

Sup, homes?

This is my favorite chapter so far. You'll see why soon.

Alot of people kept being all... "Omg, I wanna see Nick with straight hair!!" or "You can't straighten hair that curly!"

One, you guys seriosusly can't imagine it? I have this picture of exactly what he looks like in my head. I tried drawing it yesterday, but I couldn't get his lips right and I tore it in anger. But, yeah.

Two, yes, actually, you can. You just have to do a bunch of stuff before hand. Product, and what not. I have a friend who has essentially the same hair as Nick, and we've straightened his hair, and found that you need to use straightening product and a whole bunch of stuff to get it to go smooth, but it is possible.

Woo. new Chapter.

Please, please, please review!!

Lurveyas.

Byesieeeees.

-Emilie

* * *

**To:**

Lilly in Wonderland

**From:**

Jonas Brothers

**Subject:**

RE:RE:RE:RE: hey

**Body:**

Hey, Lilly.

You telling me about your school was great. It makes me even more excited ... FOR GOING TO PUBLIC SCHOOL...

CAUSE I AM!!

I realize how dumb I'm sounding, but, I seriously cannot wait. Once I sent you my last message, I went to hang out with my brothers for a bit, and I got an idea. Basically, Joe ended up straightening my hair, and now I look totally different, and now he's gonna straighten it every day before school so that I can go!!

Even though you explained it to be pretty dreadful, I'm still totally pumped to try out being a normal kid for once.

Oh, so, I gotta tell you about this. My brothers and I preformed at this radio concert, right? So, it had a lot of bands, and Hannah Montana was there, but she was missing or something, so this brunette girl, Lola, who was with Hannah got handed Kevin's guitar and shoved onstage to stall! I didn't get to watch all of it, just the beginning because somehow, looking for the bathroom, I got lost, but Kevin and Joe said it was amazing. I sincerely want to track down this Lola girl, cause she needs to make more music. Her voice was just so... sincere, and honest. Oh, and the best part? She did Burning Up! Our song! Joe, Kevin and I were just shocked at how beautiful she made it sound, when its such a up beat and rockish song. I really want to find that girl.

Ok, so I figured out when we can meet.

In four days, we're doing a show at Westleys in Malibu, so if you could come, I'll have someone waiting for you. Bring someone with you. Like,... oh! I wanna meet Oliver. He sounds cool. Yeah, Oliver. When you see a person just say...um... Brown Eyes, Black Tux, and I'll have him bring you backstage, and then we can meet. I seriously can't wait.

Oh... gosh. I'm getting tired. We did the last show of the tour tonight, and it was amazing. I cried, though.

I tried telling my brothers about my crying, like you told me. It didn't go over well, because we didn't have much time, and I couldn't really figure out what to say.

I'll try some other time.

AH! Bedtime! We're getting home tomorrow, and then I start school on the 26th.

See ya, Biffle,

Nick

PS. I don't use Bestie, cause we aren't just best friends. We're best friends for life.

PSS. I don't believe that you're blonde.

--

When we got home from tour, I instantly went up to my room and climbed to my bed. I lay there for a good half hour until my brothers came in.

"Nicholasssssss!" Joe cried out in some kind of eastern European accent. "Get up, 'Ve have 'vork to do!!" I groaned and rolled over to look at my two older brothers.

"What?" I asked, incredibly annoyed.

"Dude, you start school tomorrow. Don't you think its about time we create a person for you to be?" Kevin said, rolling his eyes like I was brain dead.

"A person? What do you mean?"

"I think if you go in with straightened hair and the name Nick Jonas, they might recognize you. You know, just... a guess." Joe said sarcastically. I glared at him. "So, what we have to do, is pick a name, and a style. We should probably go shopping, too."

"Do we have to?" I asked, annoyed.

"Yes. We do. Now get up." Joe ordered. I rolled my eyes and jumped down from my bunk. The three of us went into the music room, because we all always agreed that we did our best thinking in there. Well, there and the bathroom, but hanging out in the bathroom would get pretty awkward.

I sat down on the rolly chair infront of the sound board and they both took seats on the couch.

"So, I think a name is first. Then we can think of a person behind the name." Kevin said. I nodded.

"Yeah. Cause the name is everything. I mean, seriously. Would I be this cool if my name wasn't Joe Jonas?" Kevin hit him.

"Ok, so how about a first name?" I asked.

"Albert." Joe said, spinning around and beginning to hang upside down on the couch.

"No." I said, annoyed.

"How about Tom?"

"No." I said, shrugging.

"Peter Parker." Joe said, stifling giggles. I glared at him. "hey, Nicky! How do you do that smiling upside down thing? Cause from this angle you look pretty happy!" He said, giggling. Kevin rolled his eyes and knocked Joe off the couch by grabbing one of his legs and pulling it to the ground.

"How about Ben..." Joe said, out of breath, and standing up. "Something normal, like Ben Connors." Kevin and I both stared at Joe. "What?" He asked, after a minute of solid silence.

"Its perfect," I said. "Ben Connors." I smiled.

When I got up on the 26th, I could swear to you that it wasn't from sleeping, because I didn't sleep at all that night.

I woke Joe, who punched me, then remembered he had to straighten my hair. He got up and did it as quickly as he could before walking back to bed and falling asleep in three seconds.

I looked around the bathroom for things to use to cover up my identity. I found Joe's black beanie and his glasses, along with some random color contacts that made my eyes look green. I Didn't look like Nick Jonas by the time I was done. I looked like Ben Connors.

I went into my room and found a hand-me-down hoodie that I guessed was Joe's from when he was around 15. I put a Costello t-shirt underneath that and then some of my non-skinny jeans and a pair of green converse. I grabbed a backpack and ran downstairs to see Frankie and my mom. Frankie gave me a shocked look, and jumped from his stool. He held a martial arts inspired fighting position at me.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH NICK!?" He screamed, then burst out into hysterics. I chuckled and moved to the counter near my mom.

"I have to say, Nicholas, this may work." She said, looking me over.

"Big enough change?" I asked. She nodded, then added;

"I don't know how Joe's going to take you stealing his glasses, though." We both laughed.

"How am I getting to school?" I asked.

"Kevin said he'd drive you today, but your going to have to walk the rest of the time."

"Oh...kay... but, Mom, what if someone sees Kevin?"

"He'll wear a hat, and besides, his car's windows are tinted, aren't they? Nobody will be able to see in." She explained. Suddenly, Kevin appeared... in... oh, no.

Kevin was wearing a pair of huge Ray Bans in white and a red, green and yellow knit cap with dreads coming off of it. Along with that, he was of course, dressed in his normal Kevin attire, in a vest, a long-sleeve thermal and skinny jeans with dress shoes. I glared at him.

"What? Lets go, Ben, wouldn't want you to be late." Kevin said, chuckling.

"Ben?" Mom asked.

"That's what we decided on as his cover name. Ben Connors." He looked to me and smiled. "Lets go." I nodded and grabbed an apple from the table as we went out the door.

"Oh, lord, why did I agree to this?" I heard my mom ask as we left. We got in the car and I turned to Kevin.

"So, you decided to adapt the Rastafarian culture... when?"

When we got there, it was a little late. I unbuckled my seat belt and sighed, looking up at the building.

"Come on, man, you wanted this." Kevin reminded me. I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just... I'm nervous. What if the disguise doesn't work? Can you see the headlines?" He held out my hands and panned them in view. "Wonder Boy Jonas Mobbed By Public School Peers!"

"No, They use more alliterations than that." I looked at him glaring. He smiled. "I'm kidding, dude. It'll be fine. Trust me, when I saw you, I probably wouldn't have even thought you were you if I wasn't in the room when it happened."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Its gonna be fun. You'll like school, they... they like order."

"Oh, I guess. Its just... Kev, what's public school like?"

"Well, you remember, don't you?" He asked, glancing at my through his shades. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No, Kev. I've never been to public school."

"Oh... that's right, you were in home schooling before Joe and I."

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Well, lets not waste time. Lets go." He said, unbuckling his own seat belt. I looked at him scared.

"What are you doing? You aren't going in with me, are you?!" I asked franticly.

"You really don't think I put on a Jamaican hat with dreads and sunglasses just to drive you to school, did you? I have to sign stuff, you know. Like, admitting you to the school."

"Oh... right... um... well, lets go." I said, grabbing my bag and getting out. Kevin and I walked into school, noticing that there was nobody in the halls. Class had already started. We went to the principal's office. We waited until we were called on, and then we went into the office. An young-ish man who somewhat resembled Senator Obama sat behind the wooden desk. He looked to us and nodded for us to sit down.

"Hello, sir, my name is..." Kevin started, then he thought for a second. It probably wouldn't be the best to say he was Kevin Jonas. He smiled. "My name is Ziggy Connors. This is my younger brother, Ben." I rolled my eyes. God, Kevin, could you get any more cliché?

"Nice to meet you. So, you are interested in enrolling in the school?"

"More than interested." Kevin said, nodding.

"Well, when would you want to start exactly?" He aske,d pulling out a few forms and handing them to Kevin.

"As soon as possible would be nice." Kevin took the papers, giving them a quick scan.

"Is today too soon?" The principal asked. Kevin looked to me and I nodded.

"Nope." Kevin said smiling.

I was set up with a locker, a home room and a class schedule. One of the ladies in the front office took me to homeroom, which was half way done. Room 239. She opened the door and lead me inside. The teacher was waving his arms in the air, kicking his legs, and he froze when he caught sight of us. He dropped his position and smiled nervously..

"Helloooo..." He said.

"Mr. Corelli, this is Ben Connors, your new student." I waved and smiled slightly. Wait, a second...

Mr. Corelli?!

...oh my god...

He gave me a seat, and I was thankful that homeroom was over when the bell rang. I pulled out my class schedule and looked it over.

Physical Education, S1, Aquatic studies, Pool

Wait, so... that means swimming? I can't swim, my hair will get wet!!

Wow, I sound like a girl...

Never the less, I went to class and told the teacher the situation I was 'in', which consisted of the fact that I don't own swim shorts because I used to live in Canada in a place where it was always to cold to swim, and I'd try to get some soon. She told me to go up into the stands, which were above the pool, overlooking onto them from the higher floor. I did, and found I wasn't alone.

I saw a blonde girl balancing on one of the levels of the stands, her arms holding her balance as she pretended to walk straight lines on the stands. Her hair was straight, and falling into her face, but it floated whenever she spun. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her hips perfectly, a pair of converse in deep purple, a t-shirt in light blue and a dark blue hoodie. She was listening to an MP3 player, brand unknown, because it was tucked into her back pocket. She finally looked up and caught sight of me, and then sung what she was listening to louder at me.

"Forgive me, but I am just trying to find, My calling, I'm calling at night, I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this boy!? He's been running through my dreams, and its driving me crazy, it seems, I'm gonna ask him to marry me..."

Her voice was beautiful. I smiled at her. She started giggling and sat down on the stands, grabbing what I now know is an iPod and pausing her song.

"Sorry, I love that song."

"Who's it by?" I asked.

"All Time Low, Remembering Sunday." She explained, nodding. I nodded and walked up the stands to sit closer to her. "Hey, you look kinda familiar..." She said.

No. No... please don't tell me I'm already caught...

"Me? No, I'm nobody important..."

"Oh! I know!" She cried out. Now, I was panicked. "You're in my home room." She smiled. I breathed out quickly, so relived that she didn't know who I was.

"Yeah... I'm new." I said, nodding.

"Cool. It's Ben, right? I'm Lilly." She said, sticking out her hand. I smiled.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." She took a good look at me for a while, then grinned.

"Hey, I think you're cute. Wanna be my best friend?" She asked. My jaw dropped. I'd never met someone to be so forward about something like that.

"Um... ok." I said, still blown away that someone would have done that. She smiled and handed me one of her headphones. I took it and put it in my ear.

"Do you like Vampire Weekend?" She asked. I nodded, and then she began playing _Cape Cod Kwassa Kwassa_. She moved back in forth with the beat and sung along to most of the songs until the middle of class when she started talking to me.

"Ok, lets play a game." She said smiling. I nodded. "Ok, so the game is how many things I can figure out about you without you saying anything."

"Ok..."

"OK. Lets start. Um..." She looked me over. "You don't wear glasses a lot,cause you don't have bags under your eyes like people who wear them all the time." I smiled and shrugged. "Do you like... wear contacts?" I nodded again. "Ok... She grabbed my hands and adjusted them so they sat on my knees, palm up. "You play guitar, and some other instruments. Drum... and... piano?" She guessed. I stared at her surprised.

"Yeah..." I said, blown away. "How can you tell?"

"You've got fingertip clauses which means guitar, your hands are really boney, and that means you use them a lot, which is usually musician, mostly pianist, your palms are hard, which leads to drummer." She explained.

"Fair enough. What else?" I said, shrugging. She looked at me, and sighed.

"Well, you have good taste in music, and shoes." She said, glancing down at my converse. I shrugged. "That's it, really. Musician, emo kid is your label." She said smiling. "What about me?" I smiled and looked her over.

"You're smart." I stated. She raised on eyebrow. "You must be really intelligent, even if your blonde. You're also really active." I continued, her nodding. "You wear contacts." I said, smiling.

"How'd you know that?"

"Practically my entire family has awful vison. My brother wears contacts all the time, and I know what they look like." I explained. She nodded. I smiled, and took her hands into mine to examine them. I looked up at her and smiled. "You're a musician, too." She blushed.

"Well... kind of..." She said quietly. "But, I mean, I'm not like... anything special."

"You look pretty special." I said in a kind voice. Her antsy actions ceased. She smiled at me.

"You're sweet." She said quietly. I stared into her eyes and saw how beautiful they were. They were blue, but not that normal grayish blue that most people have. It was a deep shade of royal blue, with green sparkles every bit of space, that glittered when she moved. Possibly the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen.

I felt something inside of me explode. Like there was a explosion of butterflies in my stomach, and they were causing my heart to speed up. She looked at me, smiling.

And then suddenly, something happened.

I kissed her.

It was gentle, and sweet, and everything I'd ever wanted in a kiss, you know, fireworks and butterflies and whatever, but never had. I pulled away when it was over and looked away, blushing. I glanced at her without moving my head, and noticed that she was smiling.

"Sorry... I... you... I'm sorry..." I mumbled, now completely embrassed.

"It's ok..." She said quietly. She took my hand, and rubbed the top of it gently with her thumb. "You're a great kisser, Ben." I looked to her and blushed harder. "Maybe we aren't supposed to be best friends." She said quietly. My face dropped.

She was dumping me before we went out!? Are you kidding me!?

"Maybe we're meant to be together..." She finished. I grinned. "But, maybe we should get to know each other a little better. How about two weeks?" She asked, smiling. I nodded and she let go of my hand.

"Two weeks, and then we'll go out?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Works for me." She said quietly. I nodded. "So... music?" She said, holding up her iPod. I nodded and she turned it back on. She took my hand and laced her fingers with mine, so that they were completely together. I looked at her confused. She smiled. "Two weeks. Starting second period..." I smiled and scooted closer to. I kissed her cheek and we listened to the music.

* * *

And, no. He didn't know that it was **Her.**


	5. Don't You See Our Worlds Coliding?

Woo, Update...

lessthanthree,

Emilie

ps... um... eight inch bulge?

* * *

**Aug 27****th****, 2008 5:42 PM**

**To:**

Jonas Brothers

**From:**

Lilly in Wonderland

**Subject:**

RE:RE:RE: hey.

**Body:**

Hey, Nick.

Happy Saturday

I know you won't get this before we meet, but I wanna tell you right now.

Yesterday was the best day of my life since you first messaged me.

There's this new kid in my school. His name is Ben, and he's adorable, and really, really sweet. During first period, he and sat in the stands during gym cause I forgot my swimsuit and he didn't know about it. We listened to Vampire Weekend, and I sung Remembering Sunday for him, and oh my god, he is quite possibly the most amazing creature I've ever met. He's got these beautiful green eyes that kind of remind me of a peaceful day on Degobah, in a good way. His hair is totally epic. Its straight, but I think he straightens it. I'll ask sometime. He wears these totally rad glasses and this awesome hat and... he's really sweet too. And a musician. He plays guitar, drums and piano.

Oh my god...

This is really pathetic. I'm whining about my boyfriend. Well, he's not my boyfriend, not for two weeks, but...

I guess I'll be ranting about him when he dumps me.

I'LL TELL YOU THE REST...

WHEN WE SEE EACH OTHER TONIGHT!

Byes,

Lilly

--

Oliver and I arrived at Westley's at around 7. They were going on at 8, so I got to see him before he went on and got all gross. Oliver and I searched for a guy, and then saw a security guard searching the crowd of girls waiting to go into the sold out venue. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. I smiled hopefully.

"Um... I'm Lilly, Nick said he'd have someone waiting for me so we could go backstage?" I asked hopefully.

"What's the password?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Brown eyes, Black Tux?" I said hopefully. The man's stern expression quickly changed to an happy one.

"Nice to meet you, Lilly, I'm Bob." He stuck out his hand. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you too."

"This way." He said kindly. I nodded, and Oliver and I followed the tall man through two sets of doors, a staircase, two hallways to a large room filled with somewhat familiar faces. I looked around, and there I saw him.

He was standing there, his arms raised over his head, leaning to the side and stretching. He was in a grey vest and a long sleeve Henley with skinny jeans and a pair of green converse. I felt myself smiled.

It was the first time I'd meet him as myself. The first time I'd talk to him in person. I nudged Oliver and smiled, pointing to Nick. He nodded and pushed me toward him. I looked back at Oliver and frowned, nervously not wanting to go over.

"Go." He ordered. I sighed, and nodded. I walked over to the world famous threesome and tapped on Nick's shoulder. He spun around and gave me a slightly shocked look. I sighed, then smiled.

"I told you I was blonde." I said quietly. He gasped, and instantly wrapped his arms around me. I giggled and hugged him back tightly.

"Lilly... oh my god, this is so cool..."he whispered, not letting me out of the hug.

"Hi to you too, Nicky." I said giggling. He pulled away and smiled, then lead me away from his brothers. I looked at him and smiled.

"Hi..." I said quietly.

"Hi." He said in the same voice. We were both smiling at each other.

"So, you started public school? How was it?" I asked. He smiled and shrugged. He led me over to a couch and we sat down.

"It was so amazing. I know you don't like it too much, but I can honestly say I've never had more fun doing something involving school." I smiled at him.

"That's great, Nick." I said quietly. "I'm really happy that you got to be normal for once."

"Yeah." He said, nodding.

"So, what's your hair like straightened?" I asked, giggling. He shrugged.

"I don't look like me, trust me." He said.

We talked like that for around a half hour until Joe came up to us and looked to Nick.

"Nick, Nick, I gotta tell you something!" He said excitedly.

"I'm kind of busy." Nick said, annoyed at his 3 year old older brother.

"Please!! Its important!" Joe whined. Nick sighed and looked up at Joe.

"What, Joe?"

"I just saved a bunch of money by switching to Geico!!" Joe cried out, then ran off. I immediately burst into laughter, and Nick just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't be so mature, its no fun." I said giggling.

--

**Aug 28****th****, 2008 2:33 PM**

**To: **

Lilly in Wonderland

**From: **

Jonas Brothers

**Subject:**

OH EM GEE.

**Body:**

Hey, Lilz!!

Oh, lord, I sound ridiculous.

But, hey...

Guess what...

I can stalk you now. I know what you look like!! Haha, I'm just kidding, of course. I had an amazing time meeting you on Saturday. You doubt yourself, Lilly. You really are very beautiful, and I think that those jerks who broke up with you are obviously blind, def and stupid for it, because they obviously couldn't see how amazing you are.

Yeah, I rock at the romantic thing, too. No, I'm kidding. I'm pretty awful, just ask Hannah.

I read online that 7things was about me. It made me hate her that much—

No. Bad Nicholas. We don't hate. And breath...

But... on a lighter note, I know the following sentence is gonna sound really weird, but... I'll explain later.

I'm really happy to be sharing this experience with you, Lilly.

Thanks,

Nick

--

I shut the computer and lay back in bed. I ran one hand through my hair and sighed. My curls were becoming more like Kevin's, which I expected from the straightening. I think I'll try to have Joe do it at night, and then I can fix it in the morning. I could wear one of those hair thingys in the shower, I guess.

I'm going to tell Lilly who I am tomorrow at school. I decided that since she's my best friend, and Ben's, its just a good idea. Besides, I feel awful lying to her about it, and it would help to have someone know who I really am.

The next morning consisted of normal things. I got up, showered, got dressed, bothered Joe to do my hair, had breakfast, all that such. I walked to school and got there in just enough time. I saw Lilly and went up to her smiling.

"Hey." I said quietly. She glanced at me and smiled.

"Oh, hey." She finished up at her locker and shut it.

"So... I have to tell you something kind of important..." I said, but suddenly, a brunette girl appeared, looking particularly mad.

"OH MY GOD, I HATE HIM!" She screeched. Her voice was threateningly familiar. I looked at Lilly, and saw her likeness change, that quickly. She looked annoyed, but was hiding it. She looked like she desperately wanted to rip the girl's hair out, and she was hiding it. She looked like she was miserable, and hiding it.

"I mean, seriously," The brunette continued. "Of course the song is about him! And then he had to be all... 'Oh, well... my friends aren't jerks!' and its like... oh my god!! UHG!" She ranted.

"Miley, chill. Its just one guy." Lilly said in a calm, annoyed voice. "Your hate for Nick Jonas isn't going to take over your life again, is it?" She asked.

She hates me? Who could hate me?

And, I don't mean that to sound stuck up. Pretend I'm a puppy. There you go.

'Miley' rolled her eyes, then caught sight of me and smiled.

"Well, hello there..." She said in a seductive voice. I winced at her screech.

"Um... hi." I said sheepishly, then looking to Lilly for help.

"Miley, this is my friend Ben. He's new here. He's on the bowling team." Lilly explained, raising her eyebrows at the 'bowling team' part.

"Ohhh!" Miley said excitedly looking at Lilly. "Well, nice to meet you Ben." She said. Suddenly, the bell rang, and Lilly and I had Gym.

"Well, I gotta get going. See you later!" She said, and she disappeared. I turned to Lilly, who instantly looked like she had before Miley came.

This must be that friend of her's.

"I'm not on the bowling team..." I said, confused. Lilly giggled and rolled her eyes at me knowingly.

"Its girl talk for taken."

"By who?"

"Me, duh." We both laughed.

"So, who was that?" I asked. She sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"That is my best friend, and my worst enemy."

"Keeping your enemies close, or something?" I asked. She shook her head and shifted uncomfortably.

"She just... she kind of unintentionally makes my life living hell."

"Why are you still friends with her if she does that?" I asked. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"We should get to class." She said quietly. I nodded, then remembered that I hadn't told her yet.

"No! Wait... I... I have to tell you something." I said panicked. She stopped and looked at me questioningly.

"What is it?" She asked, giving me a listening look. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I was completely tongue tied. "Ben, what is it?" She asked again."

"Um... I..." I choked out. I sighed. "I'll meet you in class, ok?"

"Ok." She said simply, and she started walking in the direction of the pool. I groaned and rammed my head into the closest locker. I stomped down the hall to the bathroom and looked around, thankful that nobody was in there. I locked the door and sighed, pressing my hands into the countertop of the sink.

"Come on, Nick, this is ridiculous... she's your best friend! You can tell her! Its not that hard!" I shouted to myself. "All it is, is 'Hey, Lilly, guess what, I'm Nick Jonas, not Ben Connors!'" I groaned, realizing how dumb it sounded out loud. "Oh, my god, why is this so hard!?

I suddenly heard a long creak. I gasped and spun around to see one of the stall doors now open with none other than Oliver Oken standing in the doorway.

"Oh my god..." He whispered, staring at me.

"...Please don't tell anyone..." I said, trying not to scare him. He just stared at me for a long few seconds, then moved closer.

"You're... you're really Nick Jonas?" he asked, confused. I nodded slightly and took off my glasses and my hat. I pushed back my hair and showed him my face. He looked at me and gasped. "Oh my god, you are!"He yelped. I nodded again.

"Oliver, please don't tell anyone..." I asked pleadingly.

"Oh my god, why are you here?!" He asked, completely confused.

"I'm just being a normal kid... that's all I want to do for now. We're on break from touring to film stuff for the show, and I really wanted to do this..." He nodded slightly.

"But... Lilly..."

"That was a honest coincidence. I didn't know she went here when my parents looked into schools. I didn't know much about Lilly... or... well, I knew a ton about Lilly, but not stuff like that. I didn't know what she looked like until we met last night." Oliver took a second to think, and then looked at me concerned.

"Are you gonna tell her?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I should. I want to, but I went to do it, and... I just couldn't. My mouth, like... stopped working." I explained. He nodded.

"Nick, you know you have to tell her... I mean, you're kind of her best friend, besides me."

"And that Miley girl." I added, unsure. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, she... well, best guy friend. And she likes you, Nick. She likes Ben. Ben, I think she might like more than Nick because you _kissed_ her, but..." He said, rolling his eyes.

"What?! I didn't know she was my Lilly at the time, I swear!" I cried out. "I... Oliver, I'm gonna tell her. I just... let me do it in my own time, please..."

"Soon."

"Soon."

* * *

OMG! Oliver knows!!


	6. Help!

Hey, guys.

I don't know what's going on with my whole writting deal. I'm probably just gonna try to continue as best I can with what I have.

**I'm looking for a writing partner to share this account with. **

No joke, I'm serious. I can't handle all of the stories by myself, and I'd love to write with someone again, because I've got so much work to do.

If you've got your own account, that's cool, it doesn't matter. Just send me a link to some writing, and I'll get back to you.

I'm sort of desprate. Please, please, anyone.

PM me, or Email me at

I'm kind of on stand still at the moment.

I'm not gonna update for a week or two, then I might start again if someone starts writing with me...ok?

Sorry this isn't an update, but I really needed to get this out!

Love you guys,

Emilie


End file.
